


Insensível

by l0nelys0ul



Category: Kang Daniel - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear, Pain, Relationship Problems, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Era a oitava ligação que Daniel fazia naquele dia, estava irritado porque ela não atendia a droga do celular.Jihyo era tão grossa e insensível.
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 1





	Insensível

**Author's Note:**

> Um pequeno relato do meu último namoro

Era a oitava ligação que Daniel fazia naquele dia, estava irritado porque ela não atendia a droga do celular. O que Jihyo estava fazendo que não podia atendê-lo? No fundo, bem no fundo, ele sabia que ela só não queria. Toda vez que ele ligava, eles brigavam, era assim. Jihyo era tão grossa e insensível, ele dizia a si mesmo, mas era o amor da sua vida.

No 13° dia de namoro ― aniversário de Jihyo ― ele disse que a amava. A garota ficou sem responder, isso o magoou, em sua cabeça ela deveria ter dito que amava também. Jihyo era tão grossa e insensível. 

Ela nunca gostava de ouvi-lo, sempre tirava conclusões precipitadas e o deixava sozinho, o Kang sempre tinha que correr atrás dela para pedir perdão, correr no sentido literal. Como na primeira vez que Jihyo terminou com ele, no desespero ficou escondido na esquina do seu trabalho. Só queria ter uma chance de conversar sem que ela o ignorasse, assim que a Park passou pela porta ele foi em sua direção. Queria pegá-la desprevenida, sem chances de retrucar, mas de longe ela o viu. Como sempre tão mimada Jihyo começou a correr o mais rápido que podia entre as ruas, até que Daniel chegou mais rápido e segurou seus braços a prensando na parede, ele chorava pedindo perdão.

― Por favor me perdoa, você é a mulher da minha vida. ― Ele repetia insanamente, esse namoro não poderia terminar em menos de 3 meses. Não dessa forma, eles se amavam. Faria ela ouvir e dar mais uma chance. ― Eu não vivo sem você.

A Park chorava também e falava algo, mas ele não ouvia, tinha que falar mais alto para que ela entendesse que se Daniel a amava, os dois tinham que ficar juntos. Quando finalmente Jihyo caiu em seu juízo e entendeu que ele era o único que cuidaria de sua felicidade, a soltou parcialmente, ela pediu que a levasse para casa. Daniel fez, queria ficar mais um pouco com a sua amada, mas ela ainda chorava, de emoção, ele tinha certeza. Então deram um beijo mal dado e deixou que garota entrasse.

Jihyo era uma mulher incrível, mas não tinha opinião própria e Daniel ficava inseguro com tanto de gente rondando a cabeça dela. Como exemplo a mãe que nunca deixava ela passar a noite em sua casa, ou nunca deixava que ele dormisse na casa da família. Ele sempre dizia a namorada:

― Implora para ela, quando a sua mãe ver que você voltou para casa feliz, vai te deixar passar todo o final de semana comigo. ― Imediatamente a garota disse que não, nem deu uma chance. Com certeza a sogra estava tentando arruinar o relacionamento dos dois.

Seu estresse aumentou com as colegas de faculdade da namorada, odiou tanto quando a Park se inscreveu na faculdade. Ela queria entrar na Universidade Konkuk, só por causa das más influências das amigas. Não é que ele não queria que ela crescesse, só sabia que Jihyo jamais conseguiria ser algo melhor do que já era, mas a Park nunca se contentava. Então ele tinha que fazê-la desistir de continuar nessa faculdade, só para não se frustrar quando percebesse que nunca alcançaria seus objetivos. Mas Jihyo era tão grossa e insensível.

Todas as vezes que o ignorava por bastante tempo, sempre que não queria ouví-lo, Daniel tinha que ser firme, então puxava a namorada pelos braços, não era agredir, agredir nunca, só tinha que segurar ela bem forte, até perceber que errou.

Suspirou profundo mais uma vez, queria saber aonde ela estava. Hoje, justamente no aniversário de dois anos daquela linda relação, Jihyo resolveu sumir. Ah, mas ela iria ouvir, e como ouviria, já estava sentido os braços dela em suas mãos. Para matar o tempo, resolveu fazer um post no Instagram, para comemorar o dia. Escolheu uma foto bem bonita, e pensou no texto, ela se comoveria e ia se arrepender por ter sumido. Quando foi marcar o @ da namorada, não conseguiu encontrá-lo de forma alguma. Foi pesquisar nos amigos, e não a encontrou. Como ela saiu do Instagram sem falar nada? Não que ele não gostasse da ideia, mas deveria tê-lo comunicado antes.

Entrou no seu perfil fake, o que usava para vigiar a namorada, e quase esqueceu como se respirava. Ela não saiu do Instagram, tinha o bloqueado. Havia um post novo dela dentro de um carro, com a legenda:

"Alguns podem dizer que estou fugindo vergonhosamente, mas eu quero dizer-lhes, eu tentei várias vezes dizer adeus e sair pela porta da frente. Vocês imaginam o que é viver com medo? Agora estou indo para longe retomar a minha vida por amor, amor a mim mesma. Amigos, vocês sabem que eu não posso dizer para onde eu vou, mas com certeza estou indo para um lugar onde eu poderei ser mais feliz. Não se preocupem."

**Author's Note:**

> Pensei em escrever mais coisas, dar mais detalhes, mas eu percebi que ainda não estou preparada.  
> E sim, eu fiz meio que um esquema para fugir dele.


End file.
